The Hound Of The Half Bloods
by Apollyonleon
Summary: Sally's dead Percy is aware of the gods by age 7 and hes been adopted but by who and what?


**New story more of a side project while I finish up new chapters for Bloody Games**

* * *

If one were to ask around Manhattan New York about a boy with stunning green eyes they would tell you the name of one Percy Jackson.

Everyone knew Percy after the incident that happens at the Jackson house only a year ago when percy was still seven nobody was there at the time all anybody knew was there was a loud blood curling scream and then silence one of the neighbors called the cops when they got there all they saw was a body so horribly mutilated body nobody could recognize the gender or who it was so they just assumed it was Sally.

But when they did a full search of the apartment they found nothing after questioning the neighbors they all said the same thing "All we heard was a scream and then nothing" some were more worried about Sally and Percy some asked "Where's Percy the poor kid lost both his parents" or "Sally was a wonderful mother" and some even said "Start looking for the boys dead beat father we have a few words for him."

After the cops went searching for Percy to bring him in for questioning and finding nothing they started giving chase but only finding hints of him here and there it became kind of a game for the locals find Percy.

Right now we find the 8 year old running from the two police men that give chase almost every day this is a natural occurrence for Percy by now and it is always these two cops Hebert and Frank "Hahahaha" came Percy's voice from in front of the two cops they lost him for a short while until he laughed then took off again with both giving chase to be honest the two cops came to start liking the boy because of his charismatic attitude and how happy he is even though he is living somewhere on the streets right now.

He jumps on top of a hot dog vendors booth and pulls down his pants and starts shaking his butt and screaming "Herbert the pervert and Frank Furter want to touch me like Christian Trevelyan Grey touches Anastasia Rose Steele in 50 shades of grey" all the perverts and even the most refined people start to blush wondering how this 8 year old knew of the book.

While Herbert and Frank are blushing the most for basically being called pedophiles while Percy runs back to his hideout laughing all the way when Percy gets back to his hideout he sees three kids there scavenging through his stuff his father already told him of the Greek gods and there children and by the looks of things these three are just some of those children.

Percy knew that he was being unreasonable but something in him just got mad at seeing strangers even if they were fellow street rats going through his stuff. That's when Percy's anger at his stuff being taken turned to pure rage when he saw the girl with the black hair take the one picture of his mother and him he had left and put it in her pocket in his rage he summoned one of the weapons his father gave to him Fragarach also known as The Answerer or The Retaliator this sword was known because no one could tell lie or move, with Fragarach at his or her throat.

It was also said to place the wind at the user's command and could cut through any shield or wall, and had a piercing wound from which no monster could recover.

But Percy couldn't care less in this situation he started breathing heavily the trio noticed the boy behind them the kid with the blonde hair was the first to speak and tried to introduce himself "Hi I am Lu-" the kid didn't have time to finish before Percy interrupted his voice raging with uncontrolled malice.

"What are you doing to my home" when those words left his mouth that's when the trio of half bloods noticed the beautiful sword in his right hand that is glowing whisps of blue (don't know how to describe so I'll putt a pic for cover or on profile) but even though the sword was glowing with power what scared them was how white his knuckles were from squeezing the sword.

When they saw this the girl with the black hair that took his picture decided to crack a joke "whoa whoa calm down girly" it wasn't a clever joke but percy can be mistaken for a girl sometimes thanks to his long hair that reaches his shoulders and goes everywhere when he doesn't wear something to keep in check.

The joke just got on his nerves judging by how the wind picked up he made a slow back hand motion with the hand that wasn't holding the sword the girl with the electric blue eyes and black hair that made the joke went flying and hit the wall that was behind her hard enough to knock her out that's when the two remaining blondes got a look of fear in there face.

Which caused Percy to smirk he doesn't like having to hurt people but he can make an exception for the ones that were destroying everything he worked to build for the last year.

But while Percy was debating what to do he never noticed animal or was it human looking giant boy thing sneaking up behind him with a frying pan in hand but the two blondes did and they let out a sigh when the goat thing smacked the scary person in front of them what Percy thought before he blacked out was how could he let his guard down.

**~Hour Later~**

While Percy was out cold the trio thanked there savior and tied Percy up waiting for him to come to his sword disappeared when he was knocked out Thalia came to awhile after about 30 mins and she was not happy it took all her power to stop herself from going to electrocute the kid that beat her when she came too she was shocked by the beast thing that her two friends were talking to when she was caught up about the thing being a satyr and his name Grover they all talked waiting for the scary girl looking kid to wake up that way they can all go to this magical camp half blood place Grover was telling them about.

When Percy finally woke up he found himself tied up to one of his benches and the trespassers looking at him with a human goat they were all looking at him he glared back with an animal like growl "C-calm D-down" came the timid voice of the goat man which could only be a satyr but Thalia in yea we have you tied up calm down then the little blonde girl who introduced herself as Annabeth went on on a boring rant about them being demigods and have to stick together and there going to camp half blood Percy knew all this that's why when she was over he yelled "O JUST SHUT UP ALREADY EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID I ALREADY KNEW" that seemed to shock them then the boy who tried to introduce himself last time told said calm down or were not letting you go.

Percy just gave him a dirty look "you better close your eyes" before they can complain he started to glow and when they opened there eyes again he wasn't there then the blonde male felt a knife to his neck and a voice whisper in his ear "what was that you were saying" the rest looked at Percy shocked he just straiten'd up let the knife fall "your all lucky I want to get out of this place or you all would have been killed for trespassing" that was a lie cause Percy has never taken a life before but it felt like the right thing to say.

Grover said that the camp isn't too far from here but far enough that a walk there will take too long and Grover spent all his money on cans "I know a perfect and easy way to make money" Percy said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Percy turned to Thalia and Annabeth "I know you girls are to young for this but your just gonna have to take one for the team" Annabeth and Thalia start getting scared the Percy continues "Okay now I've lived here my whole life and I know some real perverts around these parts now I want you two to go out and be night walkers it's gonna take awhile till one of the perverts buy you but with the money we make we'll be set for life" It took awhile for them to get what Percy meant but when they did they all blushed while Thalia and Annabeth looked murderous Thalia's fist starts sparking with lighting and she punches Percy in the face while yelling "PERVERT".

Percy get back up smiling like he didn't just get punched and said fine I know a real way but after Its done don't ever talk about it they all nodded and Percy grabbed the items that meant the most to him grabbed his guitar and lead them down 5th avenue as they walked Thalia,Luke,Grover and Annabeth noticed how Percy was getting hi's from everyone that saw him they stopped at a busy street and Percy got his guitar out when people saw that percy had his guitar out it was like everyone just stopped they all heard things like "Mommy Percy's gonna play again" "Hey look it Percy" "Dude get your phone out your not gonna wanna miss this".

When Percy got his guitar our it was a beautiful sea green color he left the case open for tips and he just started strumming his guitar "this song is called boulevard of broken dreams"

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Everything was quite as he sung the cars stopped everything felt good and one thought went through the audiences mind "Amazing" Percy looked at his guitar case full of tips so he closed it and made goat boy hold his guitar warning him that if anything happens to that guitar he can consider himself dinner they got a cab when they all got in "Wow who knew a perv like you could have such an amazing voice" was the first thing said and it was said by one daughter of Zeus Percy just flipped her off and took his guitar back the rest of the ride was silent.

when they got close enough they got out and payed the man with Percy's money he made sure to tell them specifically that it was his money not there's he always was a bit territorial with ... everything.

when they got close enough to the border the sky started to darken and only Grover and Percy knew what was happening since this isn't Percy's first run in with the Minotaur "what's happening" said the small blonde know it all girl Percy just stared at her with the Fragarach already in hand and said "keep walking turd" wasn't the most mature thing to say but sue him he's 8 when the ground starts to shake and trees start to fall like the cowards they are Annabeth,Thalia,Luke and Grover start running when they were pretty far away from him but close enough to still see him Thalia stops running and screams "what are you doing Girly" Percy just looks at her and starts walking toward the creature that was making trees fall.

By now the others know what Percy is trying to do and they can also hear the sound of hoofs behind them so they assume it's backup and start running towards where Percy is on there way a guy that has a horses behind starts running towards them "Grover are these the knew half bloods" The trio is looking at the guy in awe while Grover responds "yes but one is missing" "missing what do you mean" came the quick reply of what Annabeth told them was a centaur Grover just reply's "he ran towards the monster" Chiron takes in a deep breath and runs toward the direction the Grover pointed to with the trio and Grover following hesitantly behind when they get there they are blinded by a bright light when it fades they see the minotaur nowhere in sight and Percy polishing a horn.

They all look shocked while the trio and Grover look for signs of life Chiron is giving Percy a fascinated look when Percy looks up and sees the look Chiron is giving him and sighs dramatically "not another Pedophile" Chiron blinks not believing a kid his age knew those words while Thalia and Luke are laughing and Annabeth and Grover are confused not knowing the word.

They start there way back to camp half blood when they get there Chiron gives them a tour while he was showing them there cabins Luke and Annabeth both got claimed when Chiron pointed to there respective cabins Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena pushhhh like I didn't see that coming and Luke got claimed by Hermes he didn't look too happy though unlike Annabeth who was smiling then Chiron told us that the unclaimed member will all go to the Hermes cabin which Thalia and I didn't mind at all.

Then Chiron left to go do whatever Pony's do when kids aren't watching and they went off to explore well Percy went to explore Thalia,Luke and Annabeth followed on there walk Annabeth accidentally walked straight into a pretty looking tall girl with light brown hair and brown eyes before Annabeth can even say sorry the girl grabbed her and smelled her wtf was my only thought but then the girl took a good hard look at all of us eyes lingering on me for awhile before she said "fresh meat" to the biggest ugliest bunch of boys I have ever seen since where close too the bathrooms she drags Annabeth in with her Annabeth is kicking and screaming Thalia and Luke try to help but are stopped by the boarish looking children those looks can only belong to Ares children but then was that girl a daughter of Ares ... nah to pretty.

By now there is a large group of campers just watching and throwing in there own comments like "leave them alone there new" or "remember when we were new" since Thalia and Luke couldn't do anything they turn to me and they both say "help her" while I despise bullying... I hate being tied up more, and if I remember correctly they all tied me and stole some of my possessions so I'am just gonna watch this play out If It goes too far then Ill help but until then they can suck it.

When they bring Annabeth back her hair is wet and her face is pink and looks like shes been crying they pull her down and then the girl looks at me again a small blush on her face but she just shakes her head and try's to grab me key word try's before her hands could even reach me I had swept her feet from under her everyone watching gasped and pointed "did you see he took down Carisse" "you know he's cute" "I don't know if that's a boy sis" that last one really pissed him off but not as much as Clarisse is she got up and charged at him this time with a spear that was glowing red humph spear where did that come from when she tried to hit me with the blunt side of the spear I got mad I will crush her nobody noticed that my eyes were now just two suns before the blunt side of her spear can even connect I duck and reach up grabbing it and flipping it over making it so she was on the floor with the sharp part of her own spear pointing at her but I didn't stop there I took her bow and with no strength at all I broke it.

everyone gasped after that even Clarisse "Y-you broke it" came her anguish sob I just gave her an emotionless look and threw the two pieces of wood at her feet while her boar minions attacked the first one to attack screamed "that was a present from father" so she is a daughter of Ares pity the one that yelled that got a harsh knee to the stomach the armor broke and he doubled over with a scream the next one was about ten times my side he tried to tackle me I gave him roundhouse kick and he went flying into the third one who came running at me.

Chiron came running making the crowd scatter when he came he looked everywhere into his eyes bore into mine "what happened here" I just gave him the same expressionless look which cause him to flinch "I showed them where they belong" Chiron frowned at them before going to check on Clarisse who is cradling her broken spear Chiron looked at me again but before he could speak I heard a voice behind me "you know even If you were mad breaking a weapon like that is very dangerous a god does not take kindly to his or hers gifts beings destroyed" I look back and see a guy with purple eyes and dark hair he is wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sipping what I knew was wine.

I just gave a look this was clearly Dionysus and if what my adoptive father said he can't lay a hand on half bloods or risk angering another god and making his sentence longer so I try and get a rise out of him "Humph and what would a hippie like you know what the gods like" his face went red I have a knack for getting a rise out of people "listen boy I am a-" Dionysus tried to say before being cut off "yea yea you'r a god blah blah my name is Percy not boy got that babysitter" now he was getting mad how do I know because I could feel his powers over madness trying to make me insane too bad for him I'am not and never will be what you call sane I put up blocks in my mind and push back he falls over and looks at me like I just killed his children which if he doesn't watch his attitude I just might.

Dionysus gets back up and try's to act cool but he leaves pretty fast leaving the camp in confusion that's when Chiron turns to me and gets some people to carry the boar I mean boys that I beat to the infirmary "you and miss La Rue are coming in for questioning."

**~In ****Olympus~**

"Why didn't he help my daughter" asked a severely pissed off wisdom goddess next to her is an equally pissed off war god "What does that little fuck think he's doing to my children. And just how did he destroy the spear? I know it wasn't super strong but no mere mortal or half blood should be able to break it" he screamed the last part Apollo and Hermes had popcorn and were both holding in there laughs they like the kid and truth be told they were getting sick of Ares's children being on top It's time for a change.

Artemis who was watching next to Apollo didn't know how to feel she thought that the boy went too far with breaking the spear but was he wrong in doing it it was just self defense so the goddess would let it slip but why didn't he help the daughter of Athena? these were all the goddesses thoughts while she was debating whether his actions were just or not.

Persephone and Demeter personally enjoyed the Ares cabin being put in there place but why didn't he help the daughter of Athena she's so young.

Zeus was looking at the kid knowing that he was a son of Poseidon but couldn't accuse Poseidon of anything because his own daughter was in the camp and he doesn't want to draw any attention to that especially his wife's attention but still the boy I don't even think Heracules could break a god's weapon while he was still a demigod very peculiar.

Hera was uninterested in the son of one of her idiot brothers as long as she could destroy that daughter of her husbands "that idiot Zeus probably thinks I don't know about his two children that's good that way when she goes missing no hands are pointed at me" were the thoughts of the one and only queen of the gods.

Hephaestus could really care less about the boy but he wonders if the kids will get any good weapons.

Aphrodite couldn't help but mentally squeal at the cute little eight year old that she has come to see as a little brother "Get em Percy" was the only thought in the love goddess head at that moment.

Hestia was looking at the little boy from her fire with joy at seeing him and a little sadness at not being able to hold him in her arms like she used to and also sadness cause he has lost those innocent eyes that she loved so much "O Percy your eyes use to be so bright. What happened?" she said low enough so none of the Olympians could hear.

Poseidon was looking at his son with pride "Hah" came the deep chuckle in his mind "like father like son but where did he lean to move like that? I know it couldn't have been Sally shes a girl **(can't make all the gods lovable)** were the thoughts going through the sea god.

**~Camp Half Blood~**

After getting scolded by Chiron who Percy realized can't really do anything to punish them he goes to the Hermes cabin when he opens the door the first thing he hears is "look dude its the guy that took down Clarisse" and a bunch of hushed whispers then I am lead to an empty spot by the cabin councilor Brook who had blue eyes and curly black hair and a body to match a goddess over all she was a bombshell.

So I decided to work up a little charm I make my voice low for special effect "age ain't nothing but a number babe so may I have yours" apparently she wasn't expecting that from someone of my age and started cracking up getting looks from the rest of the cabin I could care less what they thin and smile to myself the best way to a women's heart is through her laugh or something like that "That's really cute you but your a little to young to be flirting aren't you plus I have a boyfriend"**(Thank of an Irish accent here I was gonna attempt to write one but realized how offense it might have come off as so If one of you guys want to help me with it just ask) **"O your Irish my father would like that and I speak a bit of Irish myself and your boyfriend well hes a fool to leave a girl such as yourself unprotected" came Percy's reply while he smiled up at her Brook for her part didn't mind cause she found the kid cute but she wasn't even thinking about dating him she saw him as a little brother already.

O ndáiríre labhraíonn tú Gaeilge (O really you speak Irish) came her voice which sent pleasent tingles down Percy's back Bheadh Ní hamháin Gaeilge ach Iodáilis agus Fraincis mhaith leat anois a bheith ag gabháil dom a lón (Not just Irish but Italian and French now would you like to accompany me to lunch) She was shocked that he actually could but bent down a little and looped her arms through his and walked out with the cabin behind them when she got to the dinning pavilion she saw her boyfriend Sam smiling at her and wordlessly asking who was the kid on her arms she mouthed out "New bro" and Sam just smiled and mouthed back "Cute" she gave him a look that said I know right.

when they got to there table Percy sat down next to Brook and when he saw that you wish for your food he wished for deep fried guinea pigs when that appeared on his plate everyone at the table screamed "Hun what are you eating" said Brook in her sweet voice I look at her with a guinea Pig head in hi mouth after swallowing it whole "Because when I was 5 one bit my arm and I never forget so take that guinea Pigs" then Percy did a little dance and went pack to eating everyone was a little scared now to get on his bad side then Brook told him that he has to give half his food to his godly parent he gets up and puts the food Into the grill and thought of his dad but not Poseidon.

when the night was coming to an end and everyone was around the fire listening to songs sung by campers Annabeth decided to get her own revenge for Percy not helping her after the last song while everyone was clapping she raised her voice "Hey guys Percy can sing" Percy who is in Brooks lap gets up and glares at the blonde but doesn't want her to win so he turns and says I need a drummer and a bass player two hands rose one was Sam who is a son of Apollo and Brooks boyfriend for the drums and another was Chris Sams brother another son of Apollo Percy just grunts and gives them the sheet music and told them to not screw up cause hes trying to impress Brook.

Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames (flames)

**There all shocked by Percy voice even the two Apollo kids behind him are now playing with renewed vigor**

Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites now

I, don't, care what you think as long as its about me  
The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-isery  
I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

I'll take a chance let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance put a heatwave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up; trading up

I'm the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets  
But, in the alley it ain't that cheap, now

I, don't, care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-i-sery  
Said I, don't, care what you think as long as its about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery

(OH)

(OH)

'Said I, don't, care just what, you, think; as long as i-it's about me  
'Said I, don't, care just what you think as long as i-i-it's about me  
I said I don't care  
(I don't care)  
I said I, don't care  
(I don't care)  
'Said I, don't, care  
I, don't, care  
(No, I don't)  
I don't care  
(Said, I don't care)  
I said, I don't (don't) care (care)

I don't, care, what you think as long as its about me  
The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-isery  
I said I, don't, care what you think as long as its about me  
The best of us can find happiness in mi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-isery

When the song was done there were applause every where and a lot of screaming for "Encore" "Encore" Percy was laughing by then and said maybe tomorrow all the while Percy was thinking this is gonna be fun

******Tuath****a ****Dé Danann**

"My king your son is the topic of much excitement to those Greek children" came the soft voice of a beautiful red haired women with jaw dropping yellow eyes she wore a smile while talking fondly of her Kings son.

"he is isn't he Scáthach" came an ancient voice a voice that just by listening to tells a thousand tales all as interesting as the last but the voice isn't what was intriguing about this deity but his aura and the large hound that sat at his feet the old deity reaches down and pets the hound softly "you can't wait for your friend can you Failinis" said the king while the hound barks at a picture of a young boy with green suns for eyes who was glowing with the light of the sun itself.

That hound of mightiest deeds, Which was irresistible in hardness of combat, Was better than wealth ever known, A ball of fire every night. Other virtues had that beautiful hound (Better this property than any other property), Mead or wine would grow of it, Should it bathe in spring water.

**I had fun writing this I bet you all know who Percy's adoptive father is**


End file.
